com2usmagictreefandomcom-20200213-history
Game Guide
So you're starting out for magic tree, that's great! This guide will help you level up faster and earn coins the best way possible. This is a WIP and if anyone would like to add tips to make it better, please comment below and I shall give you credit. Level 1~10 Level 1 It's revatively easy to level up from level one. The game hands you lots of quests and all of it takes less than 5 minutes to finish all of them. This is also the perfect time to grow those organic carrots. Level 2 There are plenty of quests here to go around, leveling up should be just fine. Now that you are level two, you can plant some tomatoes and broccoli! This is a great opportunity to clean out your town while the organic broccoli is growing. Level 3 & 4 Farm buildings and animals are available in store for you at level 3. This is a great time to stock up on farm animals to try to complete collections to get steaks for heart points restoration. You also get new crops like corn and pumpkin,but the organic broccoli still makes more money. However planting organic corn and organic pumpkin is beneficial if you plan on leaving hours at a time or just too busy to play the game constantly. Level 5 & 6 The Clothing Store is now unlocked! You can buy yourself some dresses and hats to add on some heart points to help around your town. Level 7 ~ 9 The Jewelry Store is unlocked and you're now available to buy accessories such as masks and wing items, further increasing your heart points. You also unlock peppers and organic peppers. The organic pepper is the best crop to grow during the day from level 7 to level 15. At level 9, strawberries and organic strawberries are available to plant which are a perfect night time plant. Level 10 Yay the Sewing House is now available! This is great for both yourself and the neighbors you aid because the effects of the magic costumes not only help you, it temporarily helps your neighbors when you help them as well. At every 10 levels, you are also given a house expansion for your town. More room for crops and trees as well as decorations for your town. Level 11~18 If you made it this far, you probably have plenty of friends added from previous quests. If so, you should be able to plant all the crops you enconter from here on out. If not, no problem! There are many people on the Com2us Hub who will be willing to add you along with people at the Neighbors section in the wiki. Level 11 & 12 With the Hair Salon open, you're able to change your hair color and style to anything you'd like for your avatar. Eggplant and Organic Eggplant are also available to plant at this time which is great for planting at night. Level 13 Last but not least is the last building you ever have to buy (aside from house expansions) is the Beauty Salon! You can change eye style as well as skin color for your avatar. Level 14~18 The only thing you have to worry about is doing quests that the game gives you as you level up. Other than that, you shouldn't have to worry about anythng else. Level 15 also releases the watermelon and organic watermelon for you to grow until level 19. Take the time advantage to harvest trees or clear your land out whenever you can. The quests they hand you aren't too hard so it's best to complete them all. Level 19+ At this point, you should have unlocked all your crops by now and last but least being kohlrabi and organic kohlrabi. These should really be the only thing you should plant from here onward because they make the most most money for you. The organic kohlrabi should be planted by day and organic potatoes by night for best coin results. Personal Tips from the Author *Everytime you level up, your heart points are regenerated fully, you should use this to your advantage by harvesting all the magic trees you can. This way you can use up all your heart points and possibly get seeds in the process. *It takes an hour to earn back 12 heart points. You should keep this in mind depending on what you are planting in your town. If you're planting anything over 3 hours long, you should probably plant trees to occupy your time as well as get more seeds. *Perks of planting organic crops and trees are earning double in coins and exp that a normal one would. Be mindful that the organic stuff can rot if you don't get to it in time and can't be revived unless a neighbor helps you. *Although normal trees are pricey and take awhile to grow, they drop seeds for you which can aid you in making trees and combining to different seeds. This is extremely useful if you are collecting magic trees for your town. *Best way to earn coins and exp: **Level 1 ~ 2: All the Organic Carrots, Organic; Tomatoes and Broccoli you can. **Level 3 ~ 6: Organic Corn by day, Organic Pumpkin by night. **Level 7 ~ 14: Organic Peppers by day, Organic Pumpkin/Strawberry/Eggplant/Radish by night **Level 15 ~ 18: Organic Watermelon by day, Organic Radish/Potato by night. **Level 19 ~ Onward: Organic Kohlrabi by day, Organic Potatoes by night.